


Small & Stolen Moments

by sapphicleksa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Healer Costia, Nightblood Lexa, baby gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicleksa/pseuds/sapphicleksa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightblood novitiate and Polis healer tumble into a love that's as precious as it is precarious. </p><p>Loosely-plotted Lostia one-shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small & Stolen Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Costia stitches up a wound, and feelings burst out for the first time.

“What happened this time?” Costia scrunched her nose as she began to stitch up a particularly nasty wound, a long, jagged slice just below the collarbone.

 

Lexa didn’t wince when the needle slid into her skin. She was still only a novitiate, but all of the young nightbloods were already tougher than most seasoned warriors – well, when they were in public; Costia had seen several of Lexa’s fellows waver when presented with hot, cauterizing metal, or even stinging salves. Not Lexa, though. She might as well have been a rock when it came to pain. But when it came to other areas…well. Thinking about what could maybe be made Costia’s heart flutter.

 

“Luna. She’s good.” A smile touched Lexa’s lips, soft and confident. “But I’m better; she hesitates, and I don’t. You should see what I gave her…but she’s probably outside, so, I guess you will.” The hesitation and stumble were small, but enough to make her gaze flicker down.

 

“No, you’re my only patient for a while; Adria said she’d handle your sparring partner since you both messed yourselves up pretty bad. So. Just us.” She met Lexa’s forest eyes with a flash of a smile, all of a sudden acutely aware of how soft and warm Lexa’s skin was, and how close she was to Lexa’s chest. Costia looked up again and noticed the flush on Lexa’s cheeks, and felt something similar on her own face.

 

“You’re good at this.”

 

“It’s my job,” Costia laughed gently. She ghosted a finger over her finished work, Lexa’s slight shiver not escaping her notice. “I like helping people. I like…I like helping _you_.”

 

“I thought you weren’t supposed to get attached?” She caught Costia’s hand before the healer could pull away, her eyes dancing. “I thought our healers were impartial and detached…”

 

Lexa was interrupted when Costia pulled both of their hands back to her lips, where she chanced a kiss on Lexa’s bruised knuckles. “We’re supposed to be. But – I don’t think I can.”

 

“Why not?” Lexa’s voice had taken on a breathy quality, so different the hard, firm way she normally spoke. This was nervousness, and something even more special.

 

Costia slid closer, tracing her fingers down the side of Lexa’s face into her tangled hair with her free hand. Her other hand was still occupied, and her fingers were now interlaced tightly with Lexa’s, dark and light brown wrapped around each other. “Because of what’s in front of me,” she whispered. “I’m not strong like you; I can’t just ignore…beauty.”

 

“I’m not that strong,” Lexa murmured in return, leaning forward so their foreheads touched. “And I’m not that beautiful. Not compared to you. Did you know – the first time I saw you, sitting there with your little healer’s kit while we fought, I thought – well, I didn’t really think. I just won. And won. I wanted to impress you.”

 

“You did,” she smiled. “And you would have even if you’d lost.”

 

“I won’t lose.” Lexa became quieter and her hand squeezed Costia’s. “In the end –”

 

“No, _don’t_.” Costia shook her head. “Don’t think about that. Not yet.”

 

Lexa freed her hand so she could cup Costia’s face. There were tears shining in the healer’s eyes, and she wouldn’t quite meet Lexa’s gaze. Lexa held her there until she did. “Costia. I’m going to _win_. Don’t shake your head, I’m going. To. _Win._ I promise.”

 

And gently, so gently Costia didn’t know if it was real, Lexa kissed her. It was hesitant, but sure, and Costia found herself leaning in, tangling her fingers in Lexa’s braids, tears forgotten – because she believed Lexa. She did. She nuzzled into Lexa with a sudden burst of energy, pulling her closer. This moment was small, precious, stolen. She was falling, and she didn’t want to stop – so she let herself go.


End file.
